Blizzard Group
The''' Blizzard Group''' (フブキ組 Fubuki-gumi; Viz: Blizzard Bunch) is a B-Class hero faction under the leadership of Fubuki. The Blizzard Group boasts one of the largest numbers of faction members in the Hero Association (at least 35 members) and holds significant influence over the B-Class. Overview The Blizzard Group relies on its numbers to overcome villains in battle and divides resultant bounties and credits among its members. They engage in small but consistent hero work to retain their ranks. Their main target now is to recruit Saitama into the group at any cost to strengthen the group even further, since the group is now fully aware of Saitama's true strength. In spite of the situation, they acknowledge him as an official member of the group without his knowledge. Right now the group serves under the command of Saitama Group after being defeated in a competition. Appearance The Blizzard Group's uniforms consist of black business suits with white collared shirts underneath, dress shoes with white socks, and matching ties, regardless of gender. Weapons are a matter of choice between members but largely consist of clubs, nunchaku, gauntlets, or other melee weaponry. Plot Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Fubuki and her subordinates Eyelashes and Mountain Ape enter the ghost town era in Z-City in an attempt to recruit Saitama. They introduce themselves to Saitama, but he was unimpressed by their offer. Fubuki orders Eyelashes and Mountain Ape to attack him, but were sent flying with one punch. Fubuki proceeds to showcase her powers and attacks Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not impressed by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos' attack on Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. Saitama quickly got between Fubuki and Genos' attack, which injured her slightly. Monster Raid Arc The Blizzard Group arrives just in time to rescue Dynamite Man from the heroes mind-controlled by Do-S. They then proceed to confront Do-S and as she is about to land the first strike on the group with her whip, Fubuki catches it mid-attack with her psychic powers. Despite the combined efforts of the Blizzard Group, every member, excluding Fubuki, succumbed to Do-S's mind control, as their strength in large numbers ultimately proved to be their downfall in the battle. Now on the downside of the fight, Fubuki uses her telekinesis as well as a series of dodges to keep her now mind-controlled allies at bay. During a combined assault by the mind-controlled heroes, Fubuki, who couldn’t bear to do harm to her subordinates, sends a strong wave of psychokinesis to stop them in mid-air. While she was struggled trying to hold off her subordinates, Do-S's finally manages to land a hit on Fubuki with her whip after multiple attempts. Fubuki was then whipped multiple times, and was thought to have finally succumbed to Do-S's mind-control. Under the assumption that Fubuki was under her control, Do-S expressed her thoughts vocally thus revealing her plan to use Fubuki to lure out Tatsumaki. The mention of her "little" sister and her plan to use her as bait angers Fubuki and subsequently she again channels her powers to attack Do-S, using her signature Hell Storm technique to initiate her comeback, which slightly injures Do-S. As it turns out Fubuki did not succumb to the monster's mind control, contradictory to her initial assumptions. Angered by the Fubuki's resistance, Do-S changes her mind and decides to kill Fubuki instead of using her to lure Tatsumaki out. Fubuki then comments to the monster that her "older" sister would come anyway. Following an explosion in the backdrop of the fight, Tatsumaki arrives at the scene, and she, against Fubuki’s will, immobilized all the hostile heroes with ease - however, giving Do-S a window to flee the scene in the process. Fubuki is then sent home and Tatsumaki flies off in search of more prey. Monster Association Arc Tatsumaki’s immobilization of the entire Blizzard Group has landed every single member in hospital with significant injuries, bringing the group into an indefinite hiatus. Recalling her group’s current situation and remembering the embarrassment caused by her fight against Do-S, Fubuki holds a personal feud against the Monster Association, and is determined to take revenge against them, with the power of those she sees as her “New Blizzard Group”, which consists of Saitama, Genos, King, Bang and Bomb. Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows The Blizzard Group first appears hunting down Banero, a C-Class serial arsonist. Despite being surrounded and outnumbered, Banero resists arrest, but is defeated and beaten unconscious.However, the Blizzard Group encounters greater resistance against Demonic Fan, a Mysterious Being. Even after the arrival of their leader, Fubuki, the entire group suffers humiliating defeat and is saved only by the arrival of Fubuki's sister, Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki effortlessly destroys the Mysterious Being and belittled Glasses, a new member of the Blizzard group and the focus of the side-story - for being weak and leaves, taking Fubuki with her. Saitama soon arrives at the scene, and as the Demonic Fan begins to reassemble itself, Glasses implores him to flee - only to watch him put down the Demon-level Being with a single punch. Struggles of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers available and if group works together, they should be able to earn 5 million to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group dedicates themselves in part-time jobs for a week. They work tirelessly, but only manage to earn 3.5 million. Luckily, Fubuki earned 2 million by herself, thus fulfilling their goal. The rest of the Blizzard Group are all very confused about how she was able to earn so much. Fubuki stated she "put her body on the line". This led the group to misinterpret Fubuki's statement, until she revealed the bounty flyers she completed. The group manages to buy a new car. Simultaneously, they receive a call of a monster on the loose. They charge forth with their new car, but end up stuck in traffic. In the end, Saitama kills the monster instead. Numbers With the exception of Fubuki, the rest of the Blizzard Group were unable to understand why their leader was so patient with Saitama, who was playing a video game while listening to Fubuki's offer for him to join the Blizzard Group. As one of her men suggested in attacking Saitama, Fubuki brushes off the idea mentioning just how strong Saitama is; thus Fubuki challenges Saitama, and his "group," into a competition where the losing team has to obey the commands and wishes of the winners. It was then later the Blizzard Group had gained a gist of how strong Saitama is after seeing the “Saitama Group,” which included both King, Silver Fang, as well as Genos, much to their bewilderment. However, this was all in Fubuki’s expectations, where she refrained from mentioning what kind of team battle would take place until Saitama signs a contract, which he imprudently signs without reading it. Knowing that her team would be unable to defeat Saitama’s team in a competition of brute force, Fubuki was able to trick Saitama’s team into a video game competition - believing that they were not proficient in video games considering their nature. As Bang, Genos, and lastly Saitama were defeated, Fubuki then began to gloat in how she would have Saitama, along with three S-Class heroes, join the Blizzard Group. However, Fubuki miscalculated as she was unaware of how good King was at video games as he managed to single-handedly defeat her thirty gamers with ease. Thus, the Blizzard Group was forced to obey Saitama’s team as they lost the bet. OVAs The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening During the Deep Sea King's invasion on land, the Blizzard Group fought one of the Seafolk. Lily tried to attack it, but the monster used Acid Ball, but was saved by Fubuki. Fubuki then uses Hell Storm to defeat the monster and to spread the name of her group, but was disheartened to find out the group was not featured anywhere in the headlines. Abilities and Powers Blizzard Group composes of B-Class heroes of various ranks and are fairly strong. Psychic Combatant: Fubuki taught the Blizzard Group one psychic technique: :*'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. They first used it on Tatsumaki, but failed miserably. Members Trivia *The Blizzard Group usually holds an annual Christmas party at their headquarters. They also sell tickets to the public, so they can join them too. References fr:Clan Fubuki Category:B-Class Category:Organizations Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Heroes